disneyworldofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Redeyes/ The Bear
Redeyes AKA The Bear is an Animal Villain turned Hero is from Fox and the Hound and attempted to kill Amos Sade for shooting him in the shoulder and awakening him from his slumber. Appearance Redeyes is a large soot colored bear with blazing red colored eyes There are grey markings around his eyes and on his muzzle. Human form: While in human form Redeyes takes on the appearance of a large african american man with a bald head. while human Redeyes keeps his bear senses as well as his bright red eye coloring. Personality Redeyes is strong and very vicious he thinks himself king of the game perserve where he lives and with no other bears to challenge him for that right it stays that way. In thoses rare moment Redeyes can change in the blink of an eye no longer is he the savage creature that battled the hound down the mountian side but a kind and friendly fellow to those he calls friends and to the one he calls brother. Relationships Koda (friend and adopted little brother) 'Redeyes cares of Koda very much and over the time he spent in the Outlands he and Koda formed a bond. Even when Koda returned to the Heros, Redeyes could not bare to hurt him in battle and Koda swore the same. '''Rajah (Enemy) '''Having nearly been killed in a training sesson before being killed for real on the battle-field Redeyes hates Rajah with a burning passion. He knows that it's just a matter of time before the tiger snaps and slaugthers the rest of the animal villains lest that is what Redeyes thinks will happen. Headcanons and Trivia - Redeyes's personality and character are based off Edward Hyde of the LoEg comic by Alan Moore Important Threads '''Near-White Out Conditions (Aug. 15th) ' Redeyes is killed by Rajah in the battle that rages across the snow covered grasslands. 'The Cruelest Of Places (Dec. 18th) ' Up in the Palace of the Great Kings Redeyes watches the world belows him and becomes increaseingly worried over the threat of Mor'du and his own little paltoon of bears that he has gathered. Redeyes speaks with Mufasa asking him if there was some way he could return to the living in an attempt to warn Koda and the others when Mufasa tells him he cannot Redeyes becomes more worried but lets the matter drop for the moment and waits to see what happens. 'Bear Bones (Dec. 19th) ' Redeyes is Resurected do to a mistake by the Horned King as he is searching for skeletal warriors to add to his army. Redeyes is trasformed human and is left to wander the earth now but his new human form comes at a very heavy price. '''Carry On (Dec. 19th at Night) Having finally reached the Heros camp Redeyes quickly stumbles upon Kenai who he had't seen in months and last he knew had abandoned Koda for some girl. After talking for a bit Koda finally appears and an overjoyed Redeyes explains the situation to the two bears who in turn think him insane and reject his whole story. Redeyes pushes the subject to far freaking Koda out and destorying what chance he had at making the bears beleive his tale. It was only after Bucky, a friend of Koda talked him down was when Redeyes, now heartbroken finally drops the issue and slumps off to the food tent to find something to eat. Bear Bottoms (Dec. 28th) Redeyes stumbles upon Mor'du and is chased after and over hears Nita's story Changed (January 14th) Redeyes bumps into Nita and hears her whole story. The two then talk about helping each other with teaching the other about there new forms Changin' all the time playin' with your mind Redeyes is transformed back into a bear after swearing his oath to the horned king. but its not with a cost. Tropes (from TV Tropes website) *Bears Are Bad News *Bi the Way *Heel-Face Turn Redeyes turns from Animal Villain to Hero *Ear Ache at one point Redeyes has his ear torn in battle. *Transformation Sequence Redeyes is turned human by the Horned King *Facial Dialogue *The Brute when both in bear and human form *Red Eyes, Take Warning It is his name after all *Even Evil Has Standards *Redemption Quest Redeyes will have one in time. *Reformed But Not Tamed * Category:Animal Villains Category:Bears Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Resurected Characters